Of What He Whispered
by KokushibyouOni
Summary: I asked him what he was doing...He replied that he was giving me what I wanted. I told him I wanted his love. 4x3


I realize that few people really read the Authors notes, so in that case I'll just get out the small fact you might be wondering, yes this is a 3x4. If you want more information, read Author notes.

Oh, and the non-indentation is on purpose.

x

He looked at me as I walked into the room, eyes observing but not quite seeing.

I told him I loved him and he laughed. He said that he hadn't heard anyone say that in a while, said that love was last season and that I should wait and to try again next year.

I started to walk away, but I hesitated. He was looking at me closer now, finally taking in what he missed before. He asked me to come closer, and I did. He took a hold of my arm to pull me into an embrace and to turn me around. He put his mouth near my ear, his hot breathe curling like smoke as it touched my now hypersensitive skin. I could feel his long eyelashes brush the shell of my ear as he blinked before he started to whisper.

He whispered of a great many things to me then. He whispered of dark nights, and smoke filled jazz clubs; of hard to find ally's, and lust.

I could feel the smirk on his lips as he spoke of the last of his subjects, could hear the unadulterated sex his tongue was saturated with; the same tongue that started to lick my ear. His embrace became one of physical temptation, his lithe arms pulling me closer to him, closer than should have been possible, his hands gliding as though they were currents of air, or more likely, as though snakes tightening their grip on their next meal. These snake like creatures found their way under my shirt, teasing my skin and tempting my body, but he appeared as if unaware as he talked to me in that voice of sex. One of these hands at one point found its' way to the front of my pants, and started to unbutton them.

I asked him what he was doing. He slowed his movements and turned me to look into his eyes. His eyes that were still the same ruthless aqua, but with his lust making them even more beautiful, in his deadly way. He replied that he was giving me what I wanted. I told him I wanted his love.

He smiled in a way a cat smiles in front of his decapitated prey, watching in amusement the final struggles before its hunter steals the last of its life. He told me he wasn't able to love, but this was as close as he could give me, this was all he had.

I looked once more into his eyes, and I knew he was right. This was all he could give me. I nodded as if in control of this decision and myself, but I knew I never had a chance. I felt my soul burn from the power in his eyes, his fire catching my soul and burning it as quickly and effortlessly as tissue paper. Captured, I surrendered.

He showed me that night all that he had spoken of. All he had whispered in my ear, his breathe like smoke and words liquidated sex. He showed me all, all but what I truly desired.

Later I lay near him, his arms still around me, not as a lover, but as an owner of an amusing toy. He slept then, his smile still talking of sinful exploits, even while in sleep. And although I was exhausted, I couldn't join him, couldn't follow him to where he was. I just lay, without a single pretense of covering for my body, and stared ahead. Ahead at what I was just hours, days, months, years, lifetimes ago. I felt I was starting loose myself, as vapors lay in the low valleys only to leave in the morning. I felt my green eyes become empted of life, not fading, but dulling, dulling into something unrecognizable. I was becoming hollow. And I couldn't do a thing to stop this, I couldn't even look back. I closed my eyes and the breath I exhaled pushed the last of this mist away into the night. Regret itself, left with the mists of my former self. No, not of my former self, but of a stranger, someone who I could only vaguely recall and whom I knew was no more.

I wanted love. This was all he could give me.

x

So now to my little notes:

Yes I'm aware that Quatre is horrendously OOC, but I feel that this aspect of him isn't too much of a stretch, and admit. We all like the darker side of Quatre as it shows itself. And if you're a true fan, then let his character expand and explore a little, being portrayed as his more innocent optimistic self, although more accurate to the series (for the most part) is limiting, and Quatre has more potential then that. Some of the best stories I've read with Quatre were presented in this darker character form.

Going on.

Been a while since I last posted anything, and even then it wasn't for this anime or genre. I feel proud of myself for being able to finally finish something entirely, as I usually start out strong, then loose the greatness after my beginnings and thus decide to drop the story. This idea, like all the ideas of mine that end up putting down in a glorious haze of inspiration, came out of the blue and started with a short 3 sentence internal monologue. It was fun; it's been a while since I've truly explored the first person limited view.

Anywho, you know this part by heart I bet: I gave a part of myself and a good portion of my time to make this. Please reciprocate, even slightly, in giving me some of your thoughts and criticisms in a review.

Much appreciated, and thank you.


End file.
